


Destiny

by sendmeademon



Category: Chungha (Musician), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Romance, Comedy, Cute, F/F, F/M, Mistakes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmeademon/pseuds/sendmeademon
Summary: Kim Yongsun es guía turística de 9 a 5, pero después, su amiga Joohyun y ella se convierten en cantantes en el canal de Youtube de Irene&Solar. Hacen covers, sobre todo de Mamamoo. Después de un fanmeeting un poco raro y unos mensajes privados aún más extraños, ¿qué pasará cuando la rosa lavanda florezca?
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 2





	1. ¡Corre!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698251) by [sendmeademon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmeademon/pseuds/sendmeademon). 



—¡Espera, Irene!

—¡No me voy a perder ni un segundo de Mamamoo solo porque seas una lentorra!

Yongsun resolló, siguiendo a su amiga, que corría por la calle a la velocidad del rayo. Le estaba empezando a dar flato en el costado, y le faltaba el aliento, así que su respiración era muy superficial y agitada. 

Estaba segura de que toda persona que se cruzara con ellas les estaba lanzando miradas extrañadas, pero eso a ella no le importaba: estaba demasiado concentrada en seguir a Irene y que no saliera de su campo de visión, y en no tropezarse con los posibles bultos traicioneros que pudiera tener la acera, además. Uf, demasiadas cosas, ya se estaba agobiando. ¿Cómo de lejos podía estar el recinto del fanmeeting? Se le estaba haciendo eterno…

Como iban corriendo como locas por la calle e Irene iba algo más adelantada que ella, pudo cruzar el paso de cebra antes de que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo. Yongsun no, por supuesto. Se puso las manos en las caderas y aprovechó para recuperar un poco el aliento. Su amiga parecía dividida entre esperarla y seguir corriendo, así que no le quedó otra que hacer más el ridículo y taladrarla con la mirada llena de amenaza mientras le chillaba:

—Bae Joohyun, ¡como des un paso más te juro que me doy la vuelta y cantas tú solita! ¿Qué te parece eso, eh?

Cuando usaba el verdadero nombre de Irene y no su apodo, las cosas se ponían serias de verdad. Todo el mundo se giró a mirarla una vez más, pero no le importó. Menos mal que era un día frío de principios de otoño y, con el abrigo encima, nadie veía la ropa que Irene le había hecho ponerse para la actuación. Aquello era ridículo…

Esperó pacientemente a que se volviera a poner en verde, y comenzó a cruzar una velocidad normal. Irene perdió los nervios y fue pitando a cogerla de la mano. Luego, se giró y arrastró a Yongsun, que se esforzaba por seguir su paso. ¿Desde cuándo corría aquella chica tan rápido? ¡Si en el instituto siempre se escaqueaba cuando tocaba atletismo!

Supuso que la movía el amor y la emoción. Si hubiera podido, habría puesto los ojos en blanco, pero se arriesgaba a comerse el bordillo.

Irene y Yongsun tenían la misma edad: 25 años. Hacía ya un par que habían salido de la universidad, y habían sido lo suficientemente afortunadas como para encontrar trabajo enseguida, ella de guía turística en una reputada agencia y su amiga de periodista para una buena revista. Durante sus respectivos horarios laborales, eran profesionales que, aunque jóvenes, eran respetadas por su responsabilidad.

Durante su tiempo libre, la cosa cambiaba. Ambas habían sentido siempre una pasión inmensa por el espectáculo. Irene hacía de todo: tanto en el instituto como en la universidad había pertenecido al grupo de teatro, y algún curso estaba metida en clase de danza. A Yongsun, por su parte, simplemente le encantaba cantar. Había sentido la llamada de la música desde bien pequeña, pero después de la tercera audición fallida, decidió que no era su destino, y se centró en sus estudios.

Fue precisamente entonces cuando Irene, que se encontraba en su misma situación, le había propuesto abrir un canal de YouTube:

—¿Para hacer qué? —le había preguntado Yongsun—. No quiero hacer el reto de la canela ni tengo dinero para pagarle un iPad a nadie…

—¡No, idiota! —había repuesto su amiga, dándole un golpecito en la frente con cara de fastidio.— Covers, Yongsun, ¡música!

Lo que pretendía era crear un canal donde poder subir sus propias versiones de las canciones que les gustaran. Joohyun y Yongsun habían creado además sus propios alias, como idols de verdad, y así había nacido el canal Irene&Solar. Su amiga ya no aceptaba que se le llamara por otro nombre que no fuera Irene, a no ser que fuera de capital importancia (o que estuviera delante de su jefa).

De aquello hacía 4 años ya. Aunque no se lo pudieran creer ni entendieran bien la razón, estaban rozando los 750.000 suscriptores. Lo que antes era su rinconcito secreto y su escape creativo ahora hacía que, de vez en cuando, alguien la reconociera por la calle. No podía negar que se sentía muy orgullosa. El canal había crecido como la espuma desde que habían empezado a hacer covers de baile, en concreto la de Fire de BTS, además de las canciones de diferentes artistas. Aunque Yongsun no estuviera muy interesada en bailar tanto como Irene, se divertía como una niña aprendiendo las coreografías y buscando nuevas canciones. 

Tenían, por supuesto, grupos y artistas favoritos, de los que hacían covers de casi todas las canciones que sacaban. A Irene le encantaba Sunmi, mientras que Yongsun no dejaba una canción de Chungha sin versionar. 

No obstante, uno de los grupos que a ambas le encantaba era Mamamoo. Su primer vídeo había sido una cover de Um Oh Ah Yeah, al fin y al cabo, y desde entonces se habían ganado un huequecito en el corazón de ambas.

Pero esa no era razón para que Irene estuviera a punto de sacarle la muñeca del brazo.

—¡Como lleguemos tarde…!

—¡Mira ahí, si no hay nadie! ¡Llegamos a tiempo!

A lo lejos veían la puerta al recinto y, a un lado, un guardia de seguridad que las miraba como si que se acercaran dos chicas ya mayorcitas corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo fuera su día a día. Pobre señor. Las dejó pasar en cuanto le enseñaron las entradas.

—Todavía no han llegado —las tranquilizó, con una sonrisilla piadosa.

—¡Ellas puede que no, pero todas las demás sí! —le replicó Irene a Yongsun con la voz llena de resentimiento.

La sala estaba llena hasta reventar. Los asientos no estaban numerados, pero eran los suficientes para todas, así que tuvieron que sentarse en la esquina izquierda, pegadas a la puerta, desde donde peor se veía. Si las miradas mataran, Yongsun llevaría media hora muerta. Dejó su mochila sobre las rodillas y se puso cómoda en la silla. Después de correr tanto, se lo merecía.

“Es solo un fanmeeting, no pasa nada porque nos hubiéramos perdido un segundo”, pensó Yongsun. A ella también le hacía muchísima ilusión. ¡claro que sí! Había preparado regalos para las tres, y le hacía ilusión dárselos y hablar con ellas. Nunca habían ido a uno, eran demasiado caros… Irene estaba ilusionadísima. Habían salido media hora antes, pero a medio camino, Yongsun se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba las entradas. Su amiga había vuelto a por ellas, y el resto era historia. Se sentía fatal por ella.

—Me esforzaré muchísimo —le prometió, arrepentida y culpable. ¿Qué culpa tenía si su memoria era un colador?

La particularidad de aquel fanmeeting era, precisamente, el concurso. Era el quinto aniversario del grupo, así que durante todo el año habían estado planeando fanmeeting especiales en los que los fans podían cantar sus canciones. Tanto el público como Mamamoo votaban, aunque el voto de estas últimas tenía más peso. El premio era sentarse en primera fila, donde se sentarían Moonbyul, Hwasa y Wheein, y recibir varios regalos sorpresa. Irene no hablaba de otra cosa desde hacía semanas. ¡Ella tenía la culpa de que fuera así de poco vestida con el frío invernal! Por la puerta se colaba un poco de brisilla helada que le bailaba por las piernas, al descubierto por su falda corta, y se enroscaba en los muslos. ¡Maldita Irene, ella se había pedido los pantalones! Pero valía la pena, iban muy guapas.

—Voy a cantar tan bien que ganaremos el concurso —volvió a asegurarle—. No vamos a tener ningún problema.

—¡Vaya, por aquí tenemos a una candidata con mucha confianza! —exclamó una voz a su izquierda.


	2. Una actuación mágica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyejin hace llegar tarde a Mamamoo. ¡Es el momento de Solar e Irene!

—Te dije que íbamos a llegar tarde si te preparabas ese ramen.

Hyejin, que estaba calentita y contenta, sorbiendo la sopa de su ramen de pollo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta del recinto, le sacó la lengua a Wheein.

—Yo propuse echarle agua hirviendo de la ducha, pero Byul no me dejó...

—Eres una rarita, tía —le dijo Moonbyul con una sonrisa. 

Quién le mandaría ser la única adulta en aquel grupo… Afortunadamente solo habían llegado unos minutos tarde, así que las fans no habían estado esperando demasiado. Inspiraron hondo e, instantáneamente, Wheein y Hwasa se miraron los tatuajes, los que las designaban como mitades de un todo. De las tres, solo Wheein había encontrado a su alma gemela, Taehyung, en su día un nuevo dependiente del Starbucks de enfrente de la compañía. Hyejin y ella seguían buscando.

Moonbyul ni siquiera podía mirar, su marca estaba encima de su cadera.

Corrigieron su postura y, en cuanto entraron, escucharon a una chica de última fila decir:

—Voy a cantar tan bien que ganaremos el concurso. No vamos a tener ningún problema.

Hyejin no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, aunque no con maldad, por supuesto. Encontraba adorables a los fans con tanta determinación, aunque Moonbyul debería haberla parado antes de que exclamara:

—¡Vaya, por aquí tenemos a una candidata con mucha confianza! 

La chica que lo había dicho se giró como a cámara lenta, con el corazón en paro cardíaco. Era preciosa, tenía el pelo castaño, ondulado y muy largo, y un adorable lunar bajo la ceja que la diferenciaba de las demás. No obstante, el susto le había puesto la cara blanca y tenía el horror pintado en el rostro.

A su lado, otra chica boquiabierta la cogió del brazo, y se le pusieron los ojos de corazón mirando a Hyejin. Su amiga miraba a la desconocida con una ceja alzada. Al ver que no iba a contestarle, más que nada porque a la pobre no le salían las palabras, añadió con la voz un poco más suave y claramente bromista:

—¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

—Déjala en paz, Hyejiiin. 

Wheein la empujó por detrás y le lanzó una sonrisa de disculpas a la chica mientras se la llevaba hacia delante. A Moonbyul casi le entró la risa, pero se concentró en mantener un rostro amable. Pronunció una brevísima disculpa y se subió al escenario junto a las otras.  
Las presentaciones fueron igual que siempre, pero, antes de hacer nada más, Moonbyul anunció lo que todas anticipaban:

—¡Ha llegado el momento del concurso!

Explicaron las instrucciones entre todas y las animaron de manera sincera. Ya habían hecho aquello varias veces a lo largo del año, y había sido muy divertido. En algunos fanmeetings había grupos buenísimos, que bien podrían haber sido idols de habérselo propuesto. En algunos, el nivel estaba más igualado. A Wheein y a Hyejin les gustaba hacer apuestas sobre quién creían que iba a ganar solo con mirar a los grupos, a quienes les estaban dando los números para indicar la posición en la que actuarían.

—Esas tres chicas tienen buena pinta, ¡se han vestido muy bien! —comentó Wheein del grupo que se estaba preparando para subir al escenario.

Eran las primeras, y se las notaba nerviosas mientras cogían los micrófonos de mano y respiraban profundamente. Era verdad que su vestuario era muy acertado para Starry Night, la canción que iban a interpretar, pero Hyejin negó con vehemencia. 

—Esa chica castaña dijo que ganaría, ¡yo confío en ella!

El turno de la chica por la que apostaba Hyejin no llegó hasta el final. Subieron su amiga, la morena que miraba a Hyejin como si fuera la luz de sus días, y ella. De repente, la sala comenzó a gritar de emoción, y las señalaron con los dedos mientras murmuraban. A Moonbyul le pareció escuchar algo de “Irolar” y “Butiuv”... Al final Wheein tenía razón y se estaba quedando sorda de escuchar música las 24 horas del día.

—¡Hola, chicas! —saludó al público la morena, que se había quitado el abrigo para revelar su bonito conjunto de pantalones y chaqueta negros. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa de pura felicidad en la cara—. ¡Y buenos días también a las juezas!

—Somos Irene y Solar —continuó la castaña con energía y confianza, e hizo que el público se volviera loco. No había un ápice de nervios en su bonita voz. Ella llevaba la versión con falda del conjunto de la morena, y le sentaba como un guante. ¿Pero quiénes eran esas chicas?— Y vamos a cantar Décalcomanie. ¡Esperamos que os guste!

Las dos amigas intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron, como diciéndose algo que solo ellas entendían, y le hicieron un gesto al encargado de la música. 

La canción empezó bien, había que reconocérselo. Habían cambiado las voces para ajustarse a dos personas en lugar de a tres, y habían complicado un poco la coreografía para hacerla aún más seductora. A Irene se la veía inmensamente concentrada mientras bailaba y rapeaba, mientras que Solar parecía más centrada en clavar cada una de las notas. 

Ambas parecían tener mucha práctica e interactuaban mucho con el público, lanzaban sonrisas encantadoras que derretían a las fans, les guiñaban el ojo… No tenían miedo de moverse por el escenario, y la seguridad que derrochaban era muy atractiva. ¿De dónde narices habían salido aquellas chicas? ¿Se les había colado un grupo nuevo de idols para hacerles la competencia…?

Se le iban los ojos sin querer a la castaña. Antes no le había parecido más que una chica intimidada por su presencia, pero sobre el escenario derrochaba carisma y, para qué negarlo, estaba muy sexy. Habían escogido la canción perfecta para ellas. Wheein y Hyejin, que habían estado comentando las demás presentaciones, se habían quedado mudas.

Aunque no tan mudas como cuando Solar se apartó el pelo del hombro derecho antes de cantar la última nota, y vio el tatuaje que llevaba en el lado del cuello. Solo le hizo falta un instante para reconocerlo.

Era el suyo.


	3. Encuentros predestinados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbyul está taciturna y Yongsun muy confusa. ¡Menuda primera impresión!

—¡Te dije que íbamos a ganar! —repitió Yongsun por enésima vez. 

Irene puso los ojos en blanco, pero se la notaba muy feliz. No habían podido ver las caras de las Mamamoo cuando habían contado los votos, porque estaban demasiado lejos, pero las chicas que tenían cerca les dijeron que habían votado por ellas, que eran grandes fans, y que ojalá hicieran ellas alguna quedada así para que pudieran conocerlas más y escucharlas cantar en directo. 

Les había parecido una idea genial y estaban hablando de cómo podrían hacerla cuando Moonbyul se había subido al escenario, seguida de sus compañeras, y había anunciado sus nombres. Muchas personas les habían aplaudido, entre ellas Wheein y Hwasa, aunque la líder del grupo parecía un poco desconcertada. ¿No creía que se lo merecieran?

De todas maneras, se habían ido a sentar a primera fila, y disfrutaron desde allí del fanmeeting. Yongsun e Irene participaron todo lo que pudieron en los diversos juegos, y se ganaron una piruleta cada una por responder bien a las preguntas que les lanzaron. 

Escucharon atentamente cada una de las palabras de las tres chicas. Todas eran muy divertidas, y se notaba a simple vista que estaban muy unidas, aunque Moonbyul parecía estar un poco distraída. ¿Qué le pasaría?

Más rápido de lo que Yongsun o Irene habrían deseado, llegó la hora del fanmeeting propiamente dicho. Por haber ganado el concurso, irían las primeras, y luego tendrían que esperar para que les dieran los regalos. A su amiga parecía que se le iba a subir el corazón a la boca de la emoción, así que la dejó ir antes mientras ella esperaba. Se dedicó a mirar los ojos brillantes de Irene mientras le estrechaba la mano a Moonbyul y le confesaba que era gracias a ella que le había empezado a gustar rapear. La líder de las Mamamoo le sonrió con mucha dulzura mientras se lo agradecía, y aceptó la carta y el collar con estrellas que su amiga le dio. 

Después de firmarle el álbum, Irene pasó a Wheein, fue su turno.

—Has cantado genial. 

Aquello fue lo primero que le dijo Moonbyul en cuanto hubieron intercambiado saludos. Retuvo la mano de Yongsun unos segundos más de lo normal cuando se la estrechó. 

—¡Muchas gracias! —respondió Yongsun, pasándole el álbum con la página abierta que quería que le firmara—. Habéis sido una gran inspiración para nosotras, gracias por darnos la oportunidad de cantar hoy.

—Creo que todas estas chicas habrían estado contentas de haberos escuchado cantar a vosotras en lugar de a nosotras —bromeó Moonbyul mientras firmaba.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

Como siempre que se ponía nerviosa, se acarició la marca en el cuello. Quizás era una tontería, pero pensar que su alma gemela estaba en el mundo y que cuidaba de ella a través de ese tatuaje la calmaba al instante. Moonbyul siguió el movimiento de sus dedos con ojos cautelosos.

—Tu marca es muy bonita.

—¿A que sí? —Le sonrió con orgullo, y volvió a acariciar las flores lavanda de su cuello—. Las rosas de este color simbolizan el amor a primera vista. Creo que son tan bonitas porque la relación con mi alma gemela irá genial desde el principio, ¡aunque aún no sé quién es!

Aquello pareció encenderle la bombilla a Moonbyul, que movió la mano casi imperceptiblemente hacia el cuello de Yongsun, pero se paró enseguida. ¡Qué raro!

—Sea quien sea tu alma gemela, tiene mucha suerte. Eres simpática y muy bonita, y cantas como un ángel.

Yongsun se sintió enrojecer. Si bien todo aquel intercambio de palabras era un poco íntimo para estar diciéndoselo a una idol, le parecía que, de alguna manera, todo era como debía ser. Se inclinó un poquito más hacia Moonbyul, preparada para volver a darle las gracias, cuando alguien la agarró por el brazo de repente. 

Se sobresaltó, pero solo era Irene, mirándola con diversión. 

—No acapares a Moonbyul, egoísta, que las demás también quieren hablar con ella.

—¿No quieres hablar conmigo, Solar? —preguntó Wheein, haciendo un mohín triste.

—¡Claro que sí! 

Le dedicó una última mirada a Moonbyul y le dijo adiós rápidamente. Sea cual fuera lo que la había hechizado, ya se había deshecho, y se centró en Wheein y en Hwasa con renovada energía y alegría, encantada de conocerlas a ambas. Esta última la hizo sonrojarse de nuevo, aludiendo a su comentario cuando estaba sentada en la última fila, pero le siguió el juego. Se sentía extrañamente revigorizada y de muy buen humor, aunque una parte muy profunda de ella sentía que le faltaba algo. ¿El qué?

Esperaron hasta el final del fanmeeting muy tranquilas, sentadas en primera fila y observando las reacciones de las tres chicas ante los diferentes regalos o lo que les decían las fans. Parecía el mejor día de la vida de Irene, que, aunque normalmente no era tan habladora, no dejaba de comentar con ella lo feliz que estaba y se pellizcaba la mejilla, pensando en si aquello era real.

La estaba riñendo por dejarse la mejilla roja cuando las llamaron para darles los regalos. Eran muchísimos, ¡menos mal que también les dieron bolsas para cargarlos! Las dos versiones del álbum que les faltaban, un montón de pósters y photocards, y la lista seguía… Hwasa y Wheein tuvieron que darle un golpecito a Moonbyul para que se moviera y salieran de allí, porque seguía mirando a Yongsun como si fuera un fantasma. Qué chica más extraña.

—Yongsun, hay un post-it dentro del álbum. ¡Tiene unos números!

—¡Ah, sí! Es el número de un cliente, ¿no? —Irene se encogió de hombros, evidentemente, porque no tenía ni idea, pero Yongsun estaba bastante convencida—. Lo apunté ayer y lo pegué ahí para acordarme de llamarlo hoy.

Cogió la notita que su amiga le tendía y la arrugó antes de tirarla a una papelera cercana.

—Bueno, ¿dónde comemos?


	4. El club de las perdedoras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyejin es mala consejera, pero a Moonbyul le parece una idea genial.

—Todavía no me ha llamado… —lloriqueó Moonbyul mientras se recuperaban en el suelo de la sala de prácticas. Practicar una hora seguida no debería ser humano.

Le respondió Wheein, que estaba como una rosa:

—Normal, la chica era guapa, ¿qué te crees que iba a hacer con una notita con un número escrito? ¿Le pusiste también “Llámame”? 

Moonbyul asintió de mala gana, y a Hyejin se le escapó la risa.

—Se creería que se la había colado un extraño y la tiraría… O le daría mal rollo y no se atrevería a llamar.

Moonbyul resopló y se acostó en el suelo, mirando el techo y reflexionando sobre su mala suerte mientras descansaba. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a contactar con ella, y esa certeza la hacía sentir vacía y triste.

—¿Y ahora qué hago?

No se había dado cuenta de la conexión hasta que había visto la marca de Solar, pero desde entonces, no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Quizás hasta la había asustado, no le extrañaría. Agradecía su entrenamiento como idol, que le había permitido ocultar un poco su sorpresa y sus deseos de decirle ahí en medio que era ella, que su afortunada alma gemela era justamente Moonbyul. 

¿Pensaría que era rara? ¿Estaría pensando siquiera en ella, aunque fuera la mitad de lo que Moonbyul estaba pensando en ella? Volvió a resoplar, sin energías para seguir bailando.

—Podrías invitarla a la agencia y ya está.

Hyejin cortó la propuesta de Wheein, como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo, así que ambas ignoraron a su compañera.

—Era medio famosa, ¿no? Si tiene cuenta de twitter, ¡le puedes hablar por ahí!

—¡Eres un genio, Hyejin! —Moonbyul había recobrado las fuerzas, y se lanzó encima de su amiga para cubrirla de besos mientras la otra se reía—. Si esto funciona, ¡te invito a cenar donde quieras!

Encendió el móvil y desconectó de sus compañeras durante su búsqueda. Claro, ahí estaba: la cuenta oficial de Irene&Solar. Le avergonzaba admitir que ya se había visto todos los vídeos del canal en los que apareciera Solar, pero leer sus tuits volvió a traerle un sentimiento de calidez al pecho. 

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de enviarle un mensaje, muy emocionada. Como vio que no contestaba, apagó el móvil y se puso a rapear y a bailar con la energía de mil soles. 

Cuando volvió a encenderlo un par de horas más, no tenía la notificación de ningún mensaje a su cuenta privada. Suspiró con tristeza, aunque quizás estuviera ocupada trabajando. Entró en el chat para ver a qué hora le había mandado el mensaje, y palideció.

Irene&Solar la había bloqueado.


	5. Mensajes de la discordia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mensajes raritos, medidas desesperadas.

Hola, soy Moonbyul de Mamamoo y tengo que decirle algo a Solar, ¿podríais darme el número?

Yongsun solo había tardado un segundo en bloquear a aquella cuenta, con el permiso de Irene, en cuanto había llegado el descanso para comer. Ni siquiera tenía foto de perfil, y en la bibliografía ponía “24. Rap.”, así que seguramente sería algún fan raro del canal. 

No sería la primera vez, aunque nunca nadie antes se había hecho pasar por nadie, y menos por nadie famoso, para hablar con ellas. 

Después de salir del trabajo, comprobó que tenía otro mensaje, esta vez desde su cuenta personal, la de Kim Yongsun. Era fácil encontrarla, estaba en la biografía de la cuenta de Irene&Solar. ¿Se habría hecho otra cuenta para volver a hablarle? 

Abrió la notificación con miedo y, efectivamente, había imitado a la perfección la cuenta oficial de Mamamoo: misma foto de perfil, misma biografía, mismo… Número de seguidores. Estaba verificada. Mismos retuits. 

Era la cuenta oficial de Mamamoo la que le había dicho:

Perdona, quizás mi cuenta privada fuera un poco sospechosa… Pero soy Moonbyul de verdad y quiero hablar contigo.

Además, le había adjuntado una foto de Moonbyul en ropa de deporte, sonriendo. 

Desconfiada como siempre, aunque cada vez más sorprendida, la cotejó con el archivo de google. Por supuesto, ahí estaba. Era una de las más recientes que había subido al Fancafe de Mamamoo. Seguramente la persona rarita la habría sacado de ahí. 

Le hizo una captura al mensaje y lo subió a Twitter.


	6. De mal en peor

@mamamoo Os están hackeando la cuenta. ¡Dadle like al tweet para que lo vean!

Pues sí, sí que lo habían visto. El tuit ya rozaba los 100.000 favoritos, y casi la mitad de retuits, así que había llegado hasta sus ojos. Wheein se lo había enseñado, aunque le había tenido que quitar el móvil de la mano, porque temblaba de las carcajadas que la recorrían de arriba abajo, tanto a ella como a Hyejin. Las iba a matar a las dos.

—Tía, eres un poco pringada.

Le dedicó a Hyejin una mirada incendiaria y le revolvió el pelo, diciéndole que tuviera un poco de respeto por sus mayores. Wheein puso paz entre ellas dos, aunque sus amigas todavía seguían riéndose por lo bajinis.

—¡Esto es serio! —les espetó a ambas, llena de frustración.

Hyejin y Wheein dejaron de reír al instante al ver lo angustiada que estaba. Wheein se aclaró la garganta y empezó a decir:

—Si me hubieras hecho caso y la hubieras invitado a...

—¡¡Ya lo tengo!! —la volvió a interrumpir Hyejin, a la que le brillaban los ojos como luceros, como siempre que tenía una idea genial—. Dile algo que solo podrías saber tú.

—No la conozco, ¿cómo voy a hacer eso? —preguntó Moonbyul con curiosidad.

Se notaba que Hyejin había orquestado ya el plan en su mente, porque hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, como si la pregunta fuera de lo más evidente. Le contestó mientras se miraba las uñas:

—Obvio, ¿no? Dile que vas a hacer un directo cuando llegues a casa, y la ropa que te pondrás. Y podrías hasta darle alguna pista en el vídeo en sí.

De nuevo se abalanzó sobre ella para cubrirla de besos. Hasta Wheein tuvo que reconocer que era un buen plan. No se le ocurría cómo podría fallar, pero la chica de Moonbyul ya había malinterpretado tres señales suyas, así que sospechaba que no iba a ser tan fácil. 

Su compañera no pensaba lo mismo, ilusionada como estaba por el nuevo plan, y le mandó otro mensaje desde la cuenta de Mamamoo:

Haré un directo en la V app a las 10 de la noche de hoy. Llevaré una sudadera negra y un colgante plateado con una flor y una ola.


	7. Un directo simbólico

Esta noche haré un directo a las 10, ¡no os lo perdáis!

\- Moonstar

Aquello empezaba a ser mucha coincidencia, ¿sería verdad? Lo comentó con Irene por teléfono mientras estaba preparando la cena. Su amiga parecía muy dispuesta a creer que la persona desconocida le estaba diciendo la verdad y era, realmente, Moonbyul. 

Por más que a Yongsun le hubiera encantado, no alcanzaba a creérselo. Además, no quería admitir que había hecho el ridículo de aquella manera delante de una de sus idols favoritas.

—Al menos ve el directo —le pidió Irene, más emocionada aún que ella misma, que no sabía qué sentir.

—No prometo nada... Mañana te llamo para lo de la quedada de Irene&Solar, ¿vale?

Al final se habían propuesto hacer la quedada que las chicas del fanmeeting les habían sugerido. Sería algo muy casual, el fin de semana siguiente en un parque cualquiera. Bailarían y cantarían y jugarían todas juntas a juegos tontos. Yongsun tenía muchas ganas de que llegara el día, aunque todavía quedaban cosas que preparar. 

Eso era a lo que debería haberse dedicado aquella noche, a pensar en actividades...

Pero eran las 10 menos 5 y allí estaba ella, sentada como una tonta en su cama, refrescando la página de la V app una y otra vez. Solo tenía curiosidad, eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez. 

No podía ser Moonbyul, pero, por otro lado, había una ligera posibilidad. Wheein, la única que sabían que había encontrado a su alma gemela, tenía su marca en la muñeca, una especie de remolino abstracto de un líquido color café. Hwasa tenía la marca, unas castañuelas, en la clavícula. De la que no se sabía nada era de Moonbyul. 

¿Y si...?

—Hola a todas. Sois poquitas, vamos a esperar a más gente para empezar. ¿Qué tal el día, chicas?

Había estado refrescando sin pausa y el directo había empezado. Aunque pretendía fijarse directamente en la ropa que llevaba Moonbyul, no pudo: algo la atrajo como un mosquito a la luz. No podía dejar de mirar su rostro cansado, mientras les preguntaba a todas si habían comido bien.

—No me quedaré mucho, os aviso, tengo sueño...

Esa frase la sacó de sus fantasías. Si no se quedaba mucho, tenía que estar atenta a los detalles. 

Por ahora, todo iba bien. Se asombró al comprobar que iba vestida tal y como la persona de Twitter le había dicho: sudadera negra y una cadena plateada con una flor y una ola. Lo tocaba a menudo, como Yongsun tocaba su marca para calmarse. Parecía nerviosa, aunque se le daba bien ocultarlo. Era una idol, no le extrañaba.

—Me estáis preguntando en el chat por el collar, ¿no os habíais fijado antes? —Acercó la cadena a la cámara mientras lo explicaba—. Me lo regalaron Hyejin y Wheein por mi cumpleaños. La flor, ya sabéis por qué, y esta ola es como una ráfaga de aire. Wheein eligió un símbolo difícil.

Lo agarró y lo escondió dentro de su puño mientras lo miraba con cariño. Parecía importante para ella.

—Wheein tiene uno con una estrella y una flor, y Hyejin, con una ola y una estrella. Así sabemos que, aunque estemos separadas, nunca estamos solas.

Yongsun no pudo evitar emitir un sonidito parecido a un arrullo. ¡Qué adorable! Las tres tenían una relación adorable. Moonbyul dejó caer el colgante sobre su pecho, y se aclaró la garganta.

—Y, hablando de flores, ¿qué os parecen las rosas lavanda y el amor a primera vista?


	8. He visto un lindo gatito...

× ¡Más te vale estar ahí!

El mensaje privado de Solar le quemaba en el bolsillo mientras se sentaba en un banco en el parque de la quedada. Habían pasado tantísimas cosas desde aquel directo en la V app la semana pasada... Cada vez que lo pensaba se mareaba un poco. 

Hyejin parecía haber tenido una intuición muy acertada, porque, cuando terminó de hablar de diferentes significados de flores que había estudiado especialmente para esa noche, recibió el primer mensaje privado de su alma gemela:

× O eres Moonbyul de verdad, o eres una acosadora y debería decirle algo a la compañía...

Moonbyul había estado extática. No le importaba que contactara a la compañía, porque ya los había puesto al corriente de la situación tan desgraciada que le estaba tocando vivir. 

Afortunadamente para todos los idols, no había ninguna regla que regulara a las almas gemelas: podían hacer lo que quisieran, tanto para confesarse sus identidades como para pasar todo el tiempo juntas que se requiriera, siempre que no interfiriera demasiado en sus actividades. 

No obstante, se tendía a mantenerlo en el terreno privado, con ciertas excepciones, como las almas gemelas de un mismo grupo.

\+ ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que realmente soy yo?

× Ven el sábado a la quedada de Irene&Solar, si realmente eres Moonbyul.

Así que eso habían decidido: Moonbyul se acercaría el sábado al parque donde habían organizado aquel evento, que iba a ser "muy familiar, muy poquitas personas vendrán y habrá terminado en un par de horas". 

Su plan era llegar algo más temprano para no llamar la atención, sentarse en un banco un poco alejado, pero lo suficientemente cercano como para ver y escuchar a Solar, y luego, cuando todo el mundo se hubiera ido, acercarse y demostrarle de una vez que sí, que era Moonbyul de Mamamoo y que, aunque no la conocía, ya estaba loca por ella.

Ese sentimiento solo creció durante los días que quedaban hasta el sábado. La impaciencia la consumía, pero Solar no había dejado de mandarle mensajes desde que Moonbyul terminara el directo en la V app. Al principio se la notaba bastante reticente, pero conforme iba pasando la semana se iba abriendo y permitiendo más bromas.

Descubrió que era muy bromista, responsable y un poco torpe, que le encantaba su trabajo de guía turística pero que necesitaba equilibrar la monotonía con su canal de YouTube. 

Descubrió que se había presentado a tres audiciones, que las había fallado y que, después de eso, había cedido a la presión de sus padres y había seguido estudiando. 

Descubrió que Irene era su mejor amiga, que se habían conocido en la universidad porque les había tocado compartir habitación en la residencia.

Además, el viernes por la noche descubrió que se le daba un poco mal flirtear.

× No puedo dormir...

\+ ¿Por qué? ¿Estás nerviosa por mañana?

× Sí, la verdad...

\+ Seguro que os sale genial, en el fanmeeting creí que dos idols nuevas se nos habían colado.

× No estoy preocupada por la quedada. :(

\+ ¿Estás preocupada por mí?

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Moonbyul veía aparecer y desaparecer la burbujita con los tres puntos que indicaba que Solar estaba escribiendo.

× Vas a venir, ¿verdad?

\+ Claro que voy a ir, no te preocupes por eso.

Después de unos segundos mirando la conversación, Moonbyul se lanzó y envió otro mensaje.

\+ ¿Tantas ganas tienes de verme? Si me dices tu dirección, voy adonde haga falta.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió un poco, porque al parecer había dejado muda a la chica: el mensaje había sido leído, pero no contestaba. Justo iba a escribir que estaba de broma, aunque no fuera así, cuando le saltó la notificación.

× Le dije a Irene que Décalcomanie era demasiado sexy... Deberíamos haber cantado Waggy, ¡así seguro que no hacías esas proposiciones!

\+ ¿Crees que pensaría que ibas a estar menos sexy vestida de gatita?

Casi podía sentir la calidez de las mejillas de Solar a través del móvil, y se la imaginaba tirándole el móvil a la cara si la tuviera delante. Le encantaría tenerla cerca, aunque no podría hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: partirse. 

Moonbyul se estaba muriendo de risa, metida entre las sábanas. Esa chica le gustaba, era muy divertida, y un poco ingenua, también. No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Solar zanjó rápida y tajantemente el tema:

× ¡Que no le doy mi dirección a extrañas!


	9. Quedada pasada por agua

Yongsun no cabía en sí de emoción. El día había amanecido muy soleado para estar en otoño, y la temperatura era perfecta para un poco de baile y canto en la calle. 

Era su primera quedada como canal relativamente importante en el panorama de versiones de kpop, así que toda su atención debería haberse centrado en eso...

Aunque sabía perfectamente que el 90 % por ciento de la ilusión que sentía era por las razones equivocadas, no le importaba. ¿Quién no estaría fuera de sí sabiendo que iba a conocer a su otra mitad? 

En su cabeza no cabía ninguna duda: era Moonbyul la que le había hablado, era su alma gemela. No le había enseñado su marca, más que nada porque prefería verla en vivo y en directo y establecer aquella conexión tan mágica que por ahora solo las unía a medias. Si ella tenía tantas ganas de verla sin haberle visto el tatuaje, seguro que Moonbyul no se resistiría a ir.

Irene notaba su entusiasmo y le sonreía con cariño. Estaba al tanto de todo y era su mayor apoyo en aquella locura. Cualquier persona podía ser tu alma gemela, y toda la gente famosa tenía una, pero Yongsun nunca había pensado que tuviera siquiera una posibilidad.

El plan para la quedada era el siguiente: llegar al parque un poquito antes de la hora, preparar el equipo de sonido que una amiga les llevaría directamente al punto de encuentro, y pasarlo muy bien.

Y luego, ver a Moonbyul.

Cuando se bajaron del tren por una de las puertas de atrás, tres chicas lo hicieron por la puerta contigua a ellas, y las reconocieron.

—¡Son Irene y Solar!

Las chicas eran majísimas y caminaron con ellas hasta el parque mientras charlaban de todo un poco. Venían de la misma parte de la ciudad que Irene y Yongsun, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que iban en el mismo vagón hasta que las habían visto salir del tren. 

Una vez en el parque, las ayudaron a conectar los equipos de sonido y los micrófonos y, conforme fue llegando la gente, les echaron una mano organizando todo y procurando que todo el mundo mantuviera la calma hasta que comenzaran.

Menos mal, porque lo que Yongsun había pensado que sería una quedada pequeñita y familiar se convirtió en una concentración de al menos 100 personas. 

El parque que habían escogido era muy amplio y tenía un escenario de piedra sobre el que se subieron al actuar, pero algunas chicas se habían subido a las ramas de los árboles para verlas mejor. Intentaron convencerlas de que se harían daño, pero tuvieron que dejarlo cuando se empecinaron en que eran demasiado pequeñas como para ver nada si no estaban en un sitio muy alto.

No dejaba de pensar en la única persona a la que no veía.

El espectáculo fue divertidísimo y muy gratificante. Varias chicas hacían corrillos y bailaban con Irene y Yongsun todas las canciones, siguiendo los pasos de las coreografías modificadas que su amiga había creado. 

Algo en su interior se iluminó. Las admiraban. Les gustaban sus voces y sus bailes. Era muy satisfactorio.

De repente, metida de lleno en su versión de Week de Chungha, a Yongsun le cayó una gota en la nariz. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había nublado el cielo, así de concentrada estaba. Luego le cayó otra en la mano, y otra más grande en el hombro.

—¡El equipo! —le gritó Irene.

No necesitaron más: el chaparrón empezó poco a poco, y les dio tregua hasta que metieron los altavoces dentro de la furgoneta de su amiga. Las chicas de antes las volvieron a ayudar, y se quisieron quedar a charlar un poquito más. Se estaban poniendo un poquito pesadas. 

No se habían traído paraguas y la parte trasera del vehículo iba ahora un poco más vacía, así que Irene le dijo que se montara delante, que podían volver a casa así. Yongsun le devolvió una mirada muy confusa.

—Pero ella... Tengo que esperarla, iba a venir a verme...

—No queda nadie, Yongsun.

Y era verdad. En el parque solo quedaba una persona con un chubasquero, una mascarilla y una gorra, toda de negro. Estaba muy lejos, así que no podía discernir si la estaba mirando o no...

¿Para qué engañarse? No había sido ella. No había sido Moonbyul. La había engañado. Ni siquiera se despidió de las tres chicas que la habían ayudado: estaba harta de ellas y su simpatía y lo mucho que hablaban. Encendió el móvil y miró de nuevo su conversación con "Moonbyul". Las lágrimas se derramaban solas.

× Nunca debí haber confiado en ti.


	10. Dos dedos de frente

Ahora sí que la había jodido, y bien.

Siempre había sido su intención acercarse cuando dejara de rodearla tanta gente. Quería que la primera vez que Solar viera su marca, la marca que compartían, fuera especial. Quería estar a solas con ella, o todo lo a solas que pudiera dado que Irene estaba por ahí pululando, para poder decirle por fin que no podía dejar de pensar en ella y que, a pesar de que apenas la conocía, sentía que necesitaba de su presencia en su vida.

Pero la lluvia y aquellas tres chicas tan pesadas con las que había llegado lo habían echado todo a perder. 

Al final, en un momento de crisis al verla meterse en la furgoneta, echó a correr hacia el vehículo. A la mierda la privacidad, ya estarían a solas en otro momento...

No obstante, había reaccionado demasiado tarde. Solar se había perdido en la lejanía de la calle, y se había llevado el corazón de Moonbyul con ella.

Se apresuró a ponerse a cubierto. No había llevado paraguas, y el chubasquero no iba a servirle si se pasaba horas bajo la lluvia. Le habría apetecido irse a su casa a llorar su pena en silencio, pero el piso de Wheein estaba justo allí al lado, así que decidió ir allí, al menos para refugiarse hasta que la lluvia amainara, o para que le dejara un paraguas.

Fue en el ascensor del edificio que encendió el móvil con manos temblorosas. Lo que suponía: mensaje demoledor y bloqueo a la cuenta oficial de Mamamoo. Las lágrimas le empezaron a correr por las mejillas, y así la encontró Wheein, mojada y desolada.

Le costó un buen rato calmarse y dejar de parecer una fuente. Taehyung hizo que se quitara el chubasquero, las zapatillas y los calcetines, lo más mojado que llevaba, y encendió la estufa para que entrara en calor y el resto de su ropa se secara. Wheein le dio una manta enorme y mullida y unos calcetines suaves y gorditos para que se cambiara. Se quitó la gorra y sentó en la esquina del sofá más cercana a la estufa para que se le secara más rápido el pelo. 

Así, calentita y a cubierto, se encontraba un poco mejor, aunque no demasiado. Le pesaba muchísimo el móvil en el bolsillo. 

Sabía lo que contenía.

Para desahogarse un poco, le contó lo que había pasado a Taehyung, que no tenía ni idea de nada. No pensaba que fuera a servir de mucho, pero su rostro se iluminó cuando le dijo lo inevitable, que no sabía qué hacer para remediar aquella situación tan complicada. 

¿Por qué a todo el mundo se le ocurrían siempre cosas y a ella ninguna?

—¿Por qué no la invitas a la agencia?

Por alguna extraña razón, Wheein puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó con rabia, farfullando que nadie la escuchaba en aquella casa. Se perdió por el pasillo y, por sus pasos, parecía que había entrado en el dormitorio. 

Taehyung y Moonbyul se miraron entre ellos con confusión. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a esa chica? A ella le parecía una genial idea.

Justamente estaban comenzando a pensar en cómo podría contactarla, ya que le había bloqueado de todos lados, Wheein se dejó caer entre ellos con el portátil sobre las rodillas y señaló la pantalla con condescendencia.

—Eres un genio —la alabó Moonbyul, y Wheein sonrió. ¡Por fin!


	11. Un correo del cielo

A: irene&solar@gmail.com

De: rbw_entertainment@info.com

Asunto: Por favor

Estimada Kim Yongsun, alias Solar:

Probablemente ya me conozcas, pero de igual manera me presento. Me llamo Jung Wheein y soy integrante del grupo Mamamoo. Te escribo para pedirte un gran favor de parte de mi amiga Byul. Verás, hasta ahora ha estado mal aconsejada (Hyejin tiene la misma buena mano con el amor que cocinando ramen) y entiendo que ha estado haciendo cosas raras, pero sí, era ella.

Entiendo que estés dolida. Ya le he reñido a Byul, por si eso te consuela, pero está cada vez peor y la única que puede solucionar eso eres tú.

Ven al edificio de la agencia Rainbow Bridge World el sábado que viene entre las 8 de la mañana y las 4 de la tarde. No tendrás problemas para entrar, lo prometo. Si no lo haces por ella, hazlo por mí al menos, por mi salud mental. Estoy a un lloriqueo más de darme cabezazos contra la pared.

Atentamente,

Jung Wheein

PD: ¡Sí, soy yo de verdad! No contestes al correo, que los de la agencia me van a matar si ven que estoy usándolo para que Moonbyul ligue.

Había recibido aquel correo bien entrada la noche de la quedada, pero no lo había visto hasta la mañana siguiente. ¿Cómo podía haber sido todo cierto? ¡Moonbyul no había ido al parque, no había cumplido su promesa! No había ninguna posibilidad, a no ser que se hubiera escondido en un árbol... O que fuera esa persona triste y de negro a la que le cayó todo el aguacero encima.

Si así era, se sentía muy culpable por haberla bloqueado sin darle tiempo a explicarse. Quizás había sido demasiado drástica, pero estaba muy ofendida... Creía que aquella era Wheein de verdad por la desesperación del correo, y, además, había contrastado que la dirección era la oficial. Al decírselo a Irene, la instó a ir y a aclarar el malentendido.

—Ya te sientes fatal, ¡y no me digas que es mentira porque se te nota! —se apresuró a reñirle su amiga por teléfono el miércoles después de trabajar, durante su llamada diaria durante la cena—. No puede ir a peor, yo que tú me arriesgaría.

Así que, el día de la cita, ahí estaba. Frente a la puerta de RBW Entertainment. A las 9 de la mañana. 

Le iba a dar algo. 

Llevaba una hora dando vueltas a la manzana porque no quería que pareciera que estaba desesperada por ver a Moonbyul, pero el solo hecho de saber que estaba al otro lado de aquellas enormes puertas de cristal hacía que se le erizase la piel y que le ardieran las manos, deseosas de acariciarla.

Pero las 9 era una hora decente, ¿verdad? Había madrugado, pero no mucho (se había levantado a las 6), no había llegado justo a la hora a la que le habían dicho (había llegado a las 7 y media), y no se le notaban tanto las ganas (seguro...).

Agitó la cabeza y las manos para soltarse. Estaba rígida como un palo. "Deja de ser tan patética". Tomó una gran bocanada de aire helado y entró.


	12. Destino

—Moonbyul, alguien pregunta por ti en el mostrador. Creo que es tu chica.

Casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo. De hecho, se echó media botella por encima de la camiseta y se resbaló un poco al levantarse tal de golpe, ganándose las risitas de sus compañeras, pero no le importó. Nada importaba, solo verla.

Mientras corría por el edificio para llegar a recepción y bajaba las escaleras de tres en tres, recordaba la manera en la que la recepcionista se había referido a Solar. "Creo que es tu chica", "tu chica", "tu chica"... Se tropezó justo en el último escalón, el que daba a la sala de espera. Aunque pudo agarrarse a la barandilla a tiempo, seguía siendo un poco vergonzoso. ¿Qué iba a pensar Solar ahora? ¿Que era una perdedora loca por ella?

No obstante, al escuchar su risa y verla tan tranquila y feliz de verla, allí sentada en el sillón de la agencia, todo parecía irrelevante. Se le aflojaron las rodillas y temió caerse de nuevo, pero seguía agarrada. "Dile hola, idiota", se recordó.

—Hey.

¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿"Hey"? ¿Quién se creía, un galán de telenovela? Empezó a pensar y pensar en lo tonta que era, pero Solar se volvió a reír. Los ojos le brillaban de ilusión, aunque la risa era un poco burlona.

—¿Has estado nadando?

Moonbyul no la entendió hasta que se miró la camiseta. Ah, claro, la botella de agua. Ni siquiera había notado lo mojada que estaba hasta ahora. Lo ignoró completamente y se acercó a ella con zancadas decididas, impaciente de tenerla aún más cerca. Solar parecía contenta, aunque un poco intimidada, y ante lo que hizo después, cuando ya estaba a un par de pasos de ella, hizo que se pusiera la mano sobre los ojos y exclamara:

—¡Pero qué haces, tápate! ¡Que me voy, eh!

Se había bajado los pantalones de deporte por la parte de la derecha para enseñarle la marca que compartían. Se le hacía tan normal tenerla allí y tenía tantas ganas de enseñársela que no se había siquiera planteado que no era un sitio muy normal y, desde luego, no demasiado público. Había una razón por la que ninguna fan hubiera visto antes su marca. Escuchó a su espalda la risa de la recepcionista. Estaba haciendo el ridículo delante de Solar. Qué novedad.

—Perdón —suspiró, mirando al suelo—. Quería enseñarte mi...

—No me lo digas —la interrumpió Solar con el ceño fruncido.

Parecía que se temía lo peor de ella. Qué imagen más horrible, y qué impresión más mala le tenía que estar dando.

—Era mi marca, tonta, yo... ¿Sabes qué?

Levantó la vista del suelo y la posó en ella. No quería malgastar ni un segundo de poder ver sus hermosos ojos. Su chica, su alma gemela, su otra mitad, en definitiva, la observaba como si pensara que le faltara un tornillo. Puede ser que así fuera, porque no pensaba bien con ella cerca. Había una cosa, desde luego, que tenía claro que le faltaba.

Extendió el brazo y le tendió la mano con educación. Solar la miró con aún más extrañeza.

—Empecemos de nuevo —Decidió, y se presentó de manera muy formal—. Soy Moon Byulyi. Mi comida favorita es el kimchi y, aunque me encanta el rap, también me gusta mucho cantar. Sé que soy un poco torpe —reconoció mientras sonreía con un poquito de vergüenza—, pero me encantaría conocerte mejor. ¿Qué dices?

Había dejado muda a Solar. La miraba con una expresión muy curiosa, como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez y estuviera decidiendo si le gustaba o no. 

Quizás sería lo mejor para ambas, el saberlo desde el principio. Algunas almas gemelas decidían no estar juntas, aunque eso les causara un vacío enorme en el corazón. Algunos médicos que investigaban aquella conexión consideraban que era perjudicial para la salud, incluso. Realmente eso a Moonbyul no le importaba, sino que Solar la eligiera, que le dijera que sí. Que la quisiera tanto como ella estaba empezando a hacerlo.

Ya se estaba preocupando de más por su silencio cuando le estrechó la mano.

Su piel era muy suave y cálida. Había leído en mil ocasiones sobre la primera vez que tocabas a tu alma gemela con la conciencia de que lo era, y también le habían dado alguna clase sobre ello en la escuela, pero nada se comparaba. No eran ni fuegos artificiales, ni un huracán, ni una montaña rusa...

Era una sensación mágica, pero no tanto como lo que sintió cuando Solar le respondió, de repente muy tímida, aún sosteniendo su mano:

—Soy Kim Yongsun. Soy guía turística de 9 a 5, y después del trabajo canto porque es lo que me apasiona...

Se mordió el labio y, con solo ver sus ojos, supo que ella también había sentido la magia que las unía. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando cruzó la distancia que las separaba y le puso la mano libre sobre la mejilla con dulzura.

—Y nada me haría más feliz que estar contigo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Nuevo fanfic! Este actualiza los martes y los viernes. La longitud de los capítulos cambiará, ¡aviso! Se acortará, más que nada. ¡Nos vemos el martes!


End file.
